The Necklace
by NDovishaw
Summary: What is Akito gave Tohru a necklace that allowed her to hug any of the Sohmas without them transforming? Why would he do this? What will happen? YukiTohru... Maybe a few other couples too.
1. Chapter 1

Ok This Is My First Story So Please Be Nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold and rainy day and Tohru was sitting in her room on her bed, looking out her window. Shigure had gone to the main house to talk with Ayame, Kyo had decided about a week ago that he wanted to go train some more with Kazuma, and Yuki was at a student council meeting, leaving Tohru alone.

Tohru sighed as she looked back out the window at the softly falling rain. Lately she had begun to notice that she liked Yuki much more than a friend. She sighed again and thought to herself, _'You really need to stop thinking about that! He will never feel the same way and if you tell him then it will ruin our friendship!'_

She began to softly tremble as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She then brought one trembling hand up to her hair and touched the soft fabric of the ribbon that Yuki had given her that she wore in her hair. She began to remember that day as tears now freely poured from her eyes.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said and Tohru immediately turned her head towards him and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Sohma-kun! You startled me, what are you doing here though? I thought the meeting would end in an hour?" Tohru replied while staring at him.

Yuki closed the door to her room and started to walk over to her bed and replied, "Yes but we finished our work early today, and besides I rushed home because I was worried about you staying home alone today." He then sat down next to her.

Tohru stared at him a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She then shook her head and replied, "Oh, well you shouldn't have been worried about me I'm fine, but you're probably hungry now so I'll go start cooking dinner." She then began to stand up but Yuki grabbed her arm and sat her back down right next to him.

Tohru looked up at him confused with a slight blush. He then brought a hand up to her cheek and brushed off some of her tears. "You've been crying… Why?" He asked concern visible in his tone.

She gasped and rubbed the rest of her tears off her face and replied, "Oh it was nothing really." She then stood and began to walk away again but this time Yuki got in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please tell me." He said as they locked eyes.

Tohru felt entranced by his deep violet eyes but then managed to reply, "I was just thinking… A-About my mother." She lied. She just couldn't tell him. She then looked down. When she looked back up Yuki looked troubled and a few more tears fell from her eyes.

His eyes held a sad yet longing look in them as he replied, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have pried. It's your business after all." Tohru opened her mouth to say something but he quickly hugged her and sighed while tightening his hold on her expecting to hear an all too familiar 'POOF' but it never came. He stood there shocked then backed away and stared at an also confused Tohru.

"H-Honda-san?" Yuki stuttered with confusion. All of a sudden something clicked in Tohru's head as her eyes widened and she grasped the necklace she was wearing.

The necklace was a pure sterling silver chain with a sapphire heart charm in the center and then around it was all small silver charms of all the zodiac animals and the cat except the cat was gold.

"I-It really works." Tohru said just above a whisper.

Yuki stood there dumbfounded and then Tohru nodded and muttered, "That's right you don't know yet do you?"

Tohru took a deep breath and then replied, "Yesterday while I was cleaning I got a call from Hatori-san to come to the main house after school today, and I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry and I knew I would be alone here after school anyway. So I did as I was told and met him there. When I did he gave me this necklace. He told me that Akito-san found it and wanted to give it to me because who ever wears it can get hugged by zodiac members and they won't transform. He also added that this was so I didn't blow the secret in public if I ever accidentally embraced one of you being the klutz that I am." She finished and caught her breath while sitting back on her bed.

Yuki looked shocked, _'I…I can hug her now? And Akito did this? Is he planning something? Well then we'll have to be careful. But still I can't believe it! I can actually hug her!' _He thought as his gaze fell on Tohru who was staring at him while fiddling with the necklace.

He then sat down and embraced her tightly, wrapping one arm securely around her waist and the other around her back.

"Sohma-kun?" Tohru replied with a confused tone.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san." He said while letting her go then added, "It just feels good to finally be able to hug you."

Tohru just smiled and replied, "Its okay. I didn't mind. I was just surprised is all." She then got up and said, "Well I better get dinner ready. Shigure-san should be home soon.

Yuki nodded and they both headed downstairs. Tohru got dinner started and Yuki watched and chatted with her about random things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Sohma main house Hatori was visiting with Akito.

"So she got the necklace right?" Akito asked while staring out his window with his white bird perked on his finger.

"Yes. She also said to thank you for it." Hatori replied from where he sat at the other side of the room.

Akito smiled evilly and nodded. _'This is going just as I thought it would.'_ He thought to himself.

"You may go now." Akito said to Hatori and he nodded, bowed, and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home! Is my flower done cooking dinner yet?" Shigure yelled as he walked into the house.

"Ah, welcome home Shigure-san!" Came Tohru's usual happy voice as she began to set the table.

Shigure sat down at the table and glanced over at Yuki who was deep in thought and had a sad look on his face. "What's the matter Yuki? Girl trouble?" He asked in his usual joking tone.

Yuki glared at him. "It's none of your business you hentai inu." He replied back angrily.

Tohru finished setting out the food and they began eating.

About ten minutes later Shigure remembered something and replied, "Ah, yes. Kazuma called this morning while you two were in school and said that because of recent events Kyo will be coming back in two days."

Yuki stopped eating at this and sighed with frustration. "As if things weren't busy enough right now and now I have to deal with that baka neko?"

Tohru was listening when all of a sudden she replied, "Well if that's so then we should do something fun! I heard that there's a fair that's coming so we should go when Kyo-kun gets back and invite everyone!"

"That's a good idea Honda-san. I would love to go and I'm sure everyone else would love to too." Yuki replied with that princely smile of his, causing Tohru to blush slightly while again she began to fiddle with her necklace.

Shigure noticed this and got a playful look in his eyes while he replied, "That's a pretty necklace Tohru-kun! Did your boyfriend give it to you?"

Yuki shot him a death glare and Tohru blushed and then told him the whole story.

After she finished Shigure took on a dramatic pose and replied, "Ah! Finally I can hold my beautiful flower!" All the while imagining things he shouldn't be.

Tohru sat with her usual confused expression and Yuki's face turned icy cold. "If you touch her I swear I'll kill you." Yuki said in a dark evil voice.

"Ah! Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun is scaring me!" He said and hid behind Tohru but then poked his head out and added, "But then again I know how easy it is to be jealous of me, Yuki-kun."

Yuki's eyes shot open at this and in two seconds later Shigure was on the ground out cold and badly injured.

Later that night Tohru found it hard to sleep so she stood on her balcony and stared at the stars. She again began to think about Yuki and her feelings for him and began to softly cry again.

'_Why do these thoughts haunt me? Why can't I just accept the fact that Yuki will only ever like me as a friend?'_ She thought as she cupped her tear stained face in her hands.

Then as if on cue someone put a hand on Tohru's shoulder and she looked up to see none other then Yuki.

She remained silent for a moment and he tipped her chin with his hand and rubbed some of her tears off with his thumb.

"You're crying again. What's really bothering you?" He asked his voice full of concern. He then placed his other hand on her shoulder waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing really." She replied as a few more tears slid down her cheeks, Yuki immediately wiping them off with his thumb.

"If it was nothing then it wouldn't make you cry so please tell me. I could try helping you with what ever it is, and even if I can't it sometimes helps to just admit to whatever it is." He said sternly.

After hearing this Tohru began to cry more. "I wish I could tell you. I want to more than anything. It's just… I can't… I…"

Yuki quickly put a finger to her lips to silence her seeing how hard it was for her. He then whispered, "It's alright... You don't have to tell me… But I'll always be here if you need anything…" His voice was calm but Tohru could see the disappointment in his voice which made Tohru cry more.

Yuki's eyes widened at this and he pulled her into a soft embrace as she cried on his shoulder. "Ssh. I said it was okay didn't I?" He asked with a soft but confused voice.

"Yeah but… I just…" Tohru sighed and turned away from him and the embrace not noticing the hurt look she got from Yuki afterward. "I guess I should be getting to bed now." She muttered and began to walk over to her bed but one of her feet twisted the wrong way when she stepped and she yelped in pain and closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground. Instead she felt someone quickly hurry to her side and quickly wrap their two strong arms around her waist and catch her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried Yuki hovering over her.

"Are you alright Honda-san?" He asked and tried to help her up.

"Yes, thank you Sohma-kun. I'm… Ow!" She cried as she began to stand up but she fell right back into Yuki's arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I think I might have twisted my ankle." She replied and blushed.

"It's alright, here." He said as he slid one arm under her knees and one around her back and picked her up bridal style, walked over, and sat her on her bed only causing her to blush more.

"Wait right here." He said and walked out of the room. He then returned with some medic wrap and carefully began to wrap up her ankle. It wasn't the best wrapping but it would have to do.

"There you go." He said and stood up.

"Thank you so much, Sohma-kun." She replied while smiling her usual cheery smile.

He also smiled and then replied, "Well time for you to get some sleep." While walking over to her door.

"Okay then. Goodnight Sohma-kun." She replied while slipping under the covers.

"Goodnight Honda-san." He replied while smiling again. He then closed the door and walked over to his own room.

**Yuki POV**

I sighed as I walked into m y room and plopped down on my bed.

'_The baka neko will be back in two days, meaning tomorrow will be my last day with Tohru. Should I tell her?' _I thought while looking up at the ceiling. _'But if she doesn't return the feeling what will happen? Will our friendship end as well? I can't let that happen but it felt so good to hold her and I can't keep this feeling bottled up forever!' _

I sighed and turned on my side when a thought hit me. _'She was crying… And she didn't want to tell me why… Could it be that she figured it out and she was crying because she didn't want to hurt my feelings? I hope not! I hate it when she cries especially if I'm the one causing it!' _These thoughts whirled through my head for awhile until finally sleep took overtook me though in me sleep he dreamt of what would happen if she had returned the feeling and had terrible nightmares of what would happen if she rejected me.

"Tohru… I love you…" I muttered in his sleep as images of her flashed through my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I would like at least 3 reviews before I update… Just to know if my story is any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Well I got 3 awesome reviews and in one day too! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! So as promised here is the next chapter. D

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tohru POV**

I found it hard to sleep after Yuki had left and I didn't fall asleep till about an hour later.

In my dream I sat in total darkness except for a small spotlight around me. "Hello… Is anyone there?" I asked and all of a sudden Uo and Hana appeared and looked at her annoyingly.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" I exclaimed happy to see them.

Uo sighed. "Yeah and what do you want? You're so annoying…" She said and Hana nodded silently.

"Huh? Uo-chan… Hana-chan… Aren't we friends?" I asked worriedly.

Uo and Hana burst out laughing. "Who would be friends with you?" Uo exclaimed still laughing.

"What…?" I asked confusedly.

Uo and Hana silently disappeared and Kyo appeared. "We all hate you." He replied and also disappeared.

I sat there pure shock and confusion written on my face.

"You're such a stupid and clumsy girl." Hiro said while appearing then also disappeared.

Then one by one everyone I knew appeared said something bad to me then disappeared again. My eyes were wide and my face in shock as tear began to silently spill from my eyes.

Then Yuki showed up and Tohru looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sohma-kun? Please don't tell me you hate me too." She whispered sadly.

Yuki laughed evilly and replied, "Of course I do! No one likes you!" Then Motoko appeared and Yuki grabbed her and kissed her deeply which both shocked and hurt Tohru and she began to sob uncontrollably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki POV**

I walked downstairs tiredly and walked into the kitchen expecting to be greeted by Tohru.

I looked around and noticed she wasn't there and there was no food anywhere I became worried and walked up to her room. I knocked a few times but got no response so I walked in. When I did I saw Tohru tossing and turning while crying buckets of tears in her sleep and I quickly ran over and sat next to her.

**Normal POV**

"Honda-san! Honda-san, please wake up!" Yuki shouted at her after sitting down next to her.

"Soh… Sohma-kun… Please… D-Don't leave me…" She muttered in her sleep still crying causing Yuki's eyes to widen and he instantly grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm right here Honda-san! Please just wake up!" He yelled and Tohru's eyes shot open.

She looked up. "Sohma-kun?" She whispered then suddenly sat up and replied, "Please don't leave me!" She then buried her tear stained face into his chest while clutching his shirt tightly.

Yuki sat there stunned for a moment then hastily wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Ssh. Stop crying, I would never leave you. Why did you think that I would?"

Tohru though still sobbing managed to say back, "B-Because I had the most horrible nightmare! Everyone hated me and left me… E-Even you! You said that no one could ever like someone like me and then you kissed Motoko-san and then left me there!" She then clutched his shirt tighter and sobbed more as she stopped talking.

Yuki tightened his grip on her back with one arm and the other one calmly and soothingly ran through her long hair. He then laid his head down on top of hers and replied gently, "Honda-san, you already know that everyone cares about you so why would you even think that way?"

"I'm sorry Sohma-kun! I know I shouldn't have but some of the things that they said were true like how I'm so clumsy, and stupid, and ugly, and…"

"Honda-san!" Yuki interrupted and again tightened his grip on her if that's even possible then added, "That's not true and we both know it. You are a wonderful person. Everyone loves and cares about you, besides about the Motoko-san thing I have no feelings for her I don't get why that part would upset you so much though…"

Tohru released her death grip on his shirt and looked up at him and blushed. "Well I… Uh…"

Yuki smirked and wiped off her tears and then cupped her chin and without realizing it began to move closer to her causing Tohru to blush even more. Then their faces were mere centimeters apart when…

"Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun! You're going to be late for school!" Came Shigure's voice from downstairs.

They immediately jumped apart and turned fifty shades of red.

Tohru opened her mouth to speak but Yuki abruptly said, "I-I'm sorry Honda-san. I'll leave you to get ready now." He then quickly walked out of her room too afraid to hear what she was about to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know it's kinda short but I gotta get off and finish my homework now. Hope you like it and I would again like 3 reviews for the next chapter. Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

Meh.

Another short chapter.

Sorry guys writers block.

Well thank you again to all of me wonderful reviews now here is the chapter I promised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tohru got ready and made a quick breakfast Yuki and Tohru were on their way to school. Their faces were still tinted pink and they were silent.

Tohru stared at the ground, thoughts blasting around her head. _'Oh my god! He almost kissed me! Maybe he does like me… No! Tohru you're getting ahead of yourself! He probably didn't realize what he was doing!' _The last thought echoed through her head and she sighed and frowned.

Yuki saw this and looked away. _'You idiot! You upset her! Now a perfectly good friendship could be ruined! You should have known that she could have never loved you! You idiot!' _He then remained scolding himself until the reached the school.

The school day passed by rather quickly and all through it Yuki and Tohru were in a gloomy mood but no one seemed to notice.

------------------------------------------------------

After school Tohru was putting her stuff away in her locker when Yuki walked over to her.

"Honda-san!" He yelled and Tohru turned and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks as she recalled what happened that morning.

"Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded with a smirk.

The walk home was also quiet but they occasionally talked about what they had done in school that day. Then after they got home they decided to head over to the secret base.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmm… Well all the plants need watered and I think some of the strawberries and leeks as ready to be harvested." Yuki said as they arrived there.

Tohru's face lit up and she smiled one of her famous smiles. "The strawberries are ready? I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

Yuki smirked and nodded. _'I love that smile of hers…' _He thought as he sat down and started to gather some of the leeks.

----------------------------------------------------

After they finished they laid down on the soft grass and watched the sun slowly set.

Tohru sighed while fiddling with her necklace. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said as she stared at the sunset.

Yuki looked over at her. "Yes it is… Just like…." Yuki stopped talking and glanced at Tohru.

"Hmm? Like what?" Tohru asked curious as to what he was about to say and glanced at him as well.

"Oh… Umm… Nothing." He said and quickly got up. "Well we should be getting back now I guess" He said and extended his hand to help her up.

Tohru hesitated not wanting to end her alone time with Yuki but she knew that she had to get back to cook dinner for them so he grabbed his hand.

Yuki smiled and helped her up then waited as Tohru grabbed her basket of strawberries and leeks then began to walk back with her still holding her hand.

On the way back Tohru felt really tired from not getting a lot of sleep last night and she stumbled a bit.

Yuki tightened the grip on her hand to keep her steady. "Are you alright Honda-san?" He asked and stopped.

She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm just a little tired I guess." She replied.

He just nodded and grabbed her basket from her with his free hand much against Tohru's will. He then let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders and puller her closer to him so she could use him for support.

"Better?" He asked with a slight blush as they began to walk again.

"Yes… Thank you…" She said while laying her head on his shoulder causing them both to blush a deep red color.

----------------------------------------------------

When they got home Tohru made dinner and they ate it. Shigure made perverted jokes earning a punch from Yuki and everything seemed routine.

Later on they were all sitting around the T.V. Shigure was reading, Tohru was watching the T.V. but with a bored uninterested look, and Yuki though looking at the T.V. you could tell his mind was elsewhere.

Tohru glanced over at Yuki and sighed dreamily. He noticed this and looked over at her.

"Something wrong Honda-san?" He asked and Tohru quickly put on a fake smile.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Sohma-kun… I didn't mean to stare… I guess I'm still just tired is all… Yeah that's right." She replied trying to sound convincing.

Yuki nodded but then thought sadly, _'She lied to me again…'_

"As a matter of fact I think I'll turn in early tonight." She then got up and bowed at Shigure, "Goodnight Shigure-san." She replied.

She then turned to Yuki and bowed but Yuki tipped her chin up. "There's no need to bow to me, you know that." He replied softly.

She nodded slowly with a dreamily look again then smiled. "Okay then. Goodnight Sohma-kun."

"Goodnight Honda-san." Yuki replied back and smiled as she was leaving and then sighed.

Then after he was sure she was gone Shigure looked up from his book at Yuki and said playfully, "You know she'll never know unless you tell her."

"Eh? What are you talking about?!" Yuki replied with a surprised face.

"Oh, nothing." Shigure said while heading to the kitchen singing, "Love is in the air, love is in the air."

Yuki glared at him then also went upstairs to go to bed early.

------------------------------------------------------

Well what'd you think?

And you know the drill, 3 reviews equals a new chapter.

P.S. I want to have a couple with Kyo in it but I don't know who to put him with so I decided to let me reviews vote. So if you guys would tell me what you think that would be wonderful! Thanks!

Cya!


	4. Author Note

Ok guys please don't kill me!

hides behind conveniently placed wall

Ok I'm going on a 3 day field trip with my school so I won't be able to update until Thursday… Or maybe Wednesday if I get all of my work done.

I'm really sorry!!!

But when I get back I promise you all a nice long chapter where they all go to the fair ok?

Oh yeah and for the Kyo couple thing I so far have 1 vote for Arisa, 1 vote for Hana, and 1 vote for Kagura so will some more people please vote?

I can't have a 3 way tie… He can't have all of them! . 


	5. Auothor Note 2

Hides behindbushes Ok guys please don't eat me! I can explain! Well I was busy for a few months with school and such and then I lost my notebook with the story in it and I couldn't remember what I wrote, but i cleaned the house a few days ago and found it. --" So yes i will be updating soon. Probably next week after school starts. Right now I still have summer work to do... There is a problem though... I forgot what I was going to do with Akito in this plot... --" So if any of you have any ideas to spark my memory feel free to tell me. Oh, and as far as the Kyo pairings right now here is what the votes are:

Uo: 8

Hana: 4

Kagura: 7

Thanks for all you loyal reviewers who kept yelling at me to update and finally made me feel guilty enough to clean up and find my story. Well I'll update soon! Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 4

*Is currently hiding behind a barricade of gloom and guilt* I am so sorry everyone!!! Please let me explain. Ok I was surfing the internet I don't even remember how long ago and accidentally found the last chapter of Furuba which completely ruined my view of Fruits Basket so I completely gave up on this story. Then this morning I woke up and suddenly remembered it and then out of curiousity logged into my account to see that people have still been demanding updates all along! I felt so guilty!!! I ripped my house apart for my notebook trying to find this story and couldn't find it. I will keep looking though. Luckily I still had some typed on my comp. So this little bit is all that's left. But if some loyal reviews show that they still have an interest in my little story I will definitely try to finish it. Even though I completely forgot where I was going with it. Until then enjoy this small little chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tohru was making breakfast when someone came in and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator.

"Hey." He replied and Tohru turned around.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! You're home." She exclaimed and smiled.

"Yeah I got back early this morning and I've been up on the roof." He replied and took a drink of the milk.

She nodded and turned back to what she was cooking.

A few minutes later Shigure came in with his signature grin and asked happily, "Ah, is my beautiful flower done cooking yet?"

He then noticed Kyo who was glaring at him and asked, "What, aren't you happy to see me?" Thus earning a punch from Kyo.

Then late as usual Yuki came down a few minutes later.

"Good morning Sohma-kun." Tohru said happily and smiled as she began to set the table.

"Good morning Honda-san." He replied back half asleep and sat down. He then noticed Kyo glaring at him from across the table. "Ah, so you're back baka neko." He stated with annoyance.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear from you right now kuso nezumi!" Kyo yelled angrily as they began to argue again.

'_Everything seems to be going back to normal now.' _Tohru thought with a sigh as she finished setting the table and sat down, Shigure soon walking in with his newspaper and also sitting down.

During breakfast Tohru all of a sudden turned around and looked at Kyo. "Oh yeah, we were thinking about going to the fair with everyone after school today. You're going to come with us right Kyo-kun?" She asked with her usual smile.

He looked at her for a second then closed his eyes and put on his usual grimace. "Sure, whatever, I've got nothing better to do anyway." He replied while stuffing more food into his mouth.

Tohru again plastered on her smile. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

Yuki watched her and smiled. "Yes Honda-san, I'm looking forward to spending time with you and everyone else today." He replied.

"Me too Sohma-kun!" She said while smiling at him not with her usual grin but a smile that meant she was truly happy.

Yuki noticed this and blushed slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to school they told Haru and Momiji about the fair who happily said they'd go and that they'd tell Kisa, Hiro, and much against Kyo's will, Kagura about it and get Hatori to drive them.

Then during class Tohru told Uo and Hana who said that they would go but they would meet them there.

Then the rest of the school day went by quickly but boringly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got out of school everyone rushed home. When they got there they finished all the things they needed to do and quickly got changed into some other clothes.

Then when they all finished they all waited in the living room for Hatori to arrive.

When he did he came with a van that he borrowed from another Sohma. When they were all in the van Momiji, Kyo, and Kagura sat in the back row of seats, Haru, Tohru, and Yuki sat in the second row and Kisa and Hiro sat in the passenger seats next to Hatori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half way there Momiji stuck his head on the back of Tohru's chair and exclaimed in his usual hyper tone, "Tohru! Is it true? Hatori told us about the necklace thing. Does it really work?"

Tohru turned and smiled at him. "Yup, it does!"

"Am I missing something here?" Kyo asked annoyingly.

"Ah, yes sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru said then told him the whole story.

Kyo sat there shocked that Akito would do that. _'It must be a trick…' _ He thought. "Really? Well how can you be so sure it works?" He asked.

"Ummm… Well… Uh…." She stuttered as she remembered hugging Yuki and blushed.

Everyone in the car gasped with wide eyes. In everyone's mind there was just one thought. _'What is Akito planning...? And why...?' _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So, what did you guys think? Is it still worth continuing? I guess I will go by my old rule, 3 reviews will equal a new chapter... Hopefully... If I can finally find my notebook...


	7. Chapter 5

*Is still hiding behind a barricade while hugging her Yuki doll.* I know, I know! I am the WORST writer in the history of writers! I've had this chapter done for months and I never posted it, but the guilt finally got to me so here it is! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Once the group arrived at the amusement park they all hastily got out of the car and Tohru was instantly attacked by Momiji. He hugged her tight with a big smile. Tohru just grinned back and twirled him around in her arms.

"Alright, alright break it up! I wanna go on some rides!" Hiro yelled impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

Tohru laughed and smiled while putting Momiji down. "Of course! Let's go!" She said happily.

-----------------------------------------

All of them laughed and played all day. They were having so much fun. They rode just about every ride, much to Tohru's dismay. She was secretly terrified of heights but she kept quiet about it, not wanting to spoil everyone's fun. Even so, she was still having a good time; Yuki even won her a stuffed rat. Sadly though, it was getting late, the sun was already setting.

"Come on! Let's go on just one more ride!" Momiji begged while tugging on Tohru's shirt.

She looked down at him with a smile. "Of course we can! Which one do you want to go on?" She asked softly.

"That one!" He said happily, pointing at an enormous Ferris Wheel.

Tohru's eyes followed his finger fearfully until they fell upon the Ferris Wheel. "O-oh…" She stuttered out. "O-of course1! Let's go!" She said pretending to be happy, grabbed Momiji's hand, and began to run towards the ride.

"Wait up!" Everyone called after them.

-----------------------------------------

Once on the ride Tohru's stomach instantly lurched and she gripped her stuffed rat tightly.

Yuki relaxed into the seat next to her and secured the bar in place. The tech guy came over and checked it and then they were off. Yuki glanced over and caught Tohru's horrified look.

"Honda-san." He said placing a calm hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and her head whipped around to face him. Yuki retracted his hand in surprise but then rested it back onto her shoulder. "Honda-san," he continued, "what's wrong?"

Tohru's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. "Ah, no, it's nothing Sohma-kun." She assured him with an unsteady smile. He wasn't convinced at all.

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he frowned. _'Why does she keep lying to me?' _ He thought and slowly reached over with his other hand. His smooth fingers gripped her chin and ever so slowly, turned her face towards his. "Honda-san, please, you can tell me anything." He pleaded gently.

Tohru's eyes widened and her heart thumped anxiously. "Sohma-kun." She muttered out. "I-I… can't…" She said and Yuki was about to protest and he maneuvered himself closer to her, shaking the car back and forth.

Tohru's eyes widened in absolute horror and she latched herself onto Yuki. He froze instantly, still not used to the feeling, but then quickly relaxed and calmly wrapped his arms around her. "Honda-san?" He questioned quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sohma-kun." She stuttered and began to release him but he just gripped her tighter.

"No." He said sternly, "I won't let go until you tell me what's wrong." He finished and tipped her chin to look deep into her eyes, searching as if the answer was etched in her deep blue orbs.

Tears slowly filled those orbs and then began to gently cascade down her cheeks. "Oh Sohma-kun!" She exclaimed, burying her face in his shirt. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a bother, and it's just…" She paused, choking on a sob, "I'm completely terrified of heights."

"Oh, Honda-san," Yuki muttered while placing a hand on her soft brown hair and began to stroke it gently. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked with a chiding tone.

"I… I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun…" She said in a small child's voice as if she'd been scolded.

"Honda-san…" Yuki whispered into her hair. "They would have understood." He tightened his hold on her. "We're all scared of something." He muttered sadly. "Even me."

"Eh, Sohma-kun too?" She asked, poking her head out from in his shirt.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Of course I do, and I'm scared of some things more then others." He told her while running a hand through her long brown locks.

Tohru blushed a deep scarlet and looked away. "Like what?" She implored him.

Yuki smiled again. "Well I'm mostly afraid of—" He stopped when the Ferris Wheel made a very noisy and abrupt stop.

Tohru looked down curiously only to discover that they were at the very top. She screamed, hastily burying her face back into Yuki's shirt. She instantly began to release shrill, heart wrenching sobs and cries. She was horrified. Yuki tried, in vain, to comfort her but nothing would help, so he just held her and rocked her slightly to find the source of the noise.

After about five minutes though, Yuki began to worry as well. They hadn't moved and he could hear a commotion coming from below. He leaned over slightly to find the source of the noise.

The now calmer Tohru, also curious, detangled herself from Yuki's arms and slowly leaned over. She paused now and again but finally managed to look over the side. Together they saw the ride tech panicking and pushing button after button. Other workers surrounded him, yelling and pushing buttons as well; some of them, holding books and nervously pointing to things within them. The truth dawned on both of them at the same time. The ride had broken down.

Tohru gasped, letting go of her stuffed rat by mistake. Her eyes widened, _'No!' _Was her one fleeting thought as she leaned further over the railing. She caught it in midair and let out a brief sigh of relief which was immediately cut short when the ride suddenly jerked forward and back again, before stopping once more, knocking her over the railing.

Realization quickly dawned and her heart stopped… She was falling…

-----------------------------------------

*Peeks out from behind her barricade* Well what did you think? And do I have any loyal fans still left? If so can I please ask for just three more reviews so that I know I should keep going. Please? I already have another chapter typed so as soon as I get three reviews I swear I will update! Please and thank you! Oh and if anyone reading this is a Blue Seed fan, I am thinking about writing a short oneshot that I thought up today, so keep an eye out for that! And no... I still can't remember what Akito's plot was but I'm working on it.... Any ideas would help.... And the Kyo coupling is at a tie between Kagura and Uo. Come on people! He can't have both!


	8. Chapter 6

*Sniffs and comes out from behind her barricade* I can't believe I still have such loyal readers left! After I updated this I went to watch a movie and by the time I came back I already had four reviews! I love you guys so much! I don't deserve you! And to show that I can keep my promises, I decided to update again. Yes, it's true, two updates in one day! That is a record for me! But my fans definitely deserve it after all of the stress and cliffhangers I have put them through. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Realization quickly dawned and her heart stopped… She was falling… Suddenly, she was yanked upward and her descend halted. Her head snapped up only to be greeted by a horrified Yuki. His strong hands grasped tightly around her own slim wrist. "Honda-san, hold on!" He urged desperately.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru yelled back, tears of despair now joining the others on her face. "Help me."

The others on the ride and the spectators on the ground witnessed this and watched with grief stricken eyes and screams of support and encouragements surrounded the couple.

"Don't worry, Honda-san, I've got you. I won't let you go… I promise…" He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Sohma-kun." Tohru whimpered as her hand slipped slightly.

"Honda-san…" was his strained reply. "It's alright." He tightened his hold on her while leaning over the railing even more. He slipped slightly, almost falling over himself.

Tohru saw this and instantly became worried. "Sohma-kun, hurry you have to let me go!" She exclaimed quickly, trying to loosen his grip on her wrist.

Yuki's eyes widened and he just grasped her wrist more. "What are you talking about? I'm not just going to let you fall!" He couldn't believe saw would even suggest something like that.

"But Sohma-kun, what if you fall too?" She asked as he continued to struggle to pull her up. "Please don't risk your life for someone as stupid as me." She said with a sad smile. "It's ok, just let me go."

Yuki's eyes were wide with shock. _'Does she really think I'll just let her drop? The only girl I've ever loved, just let her die?' _ "Never." He muttered his head hung low.

Tohru didn't hear him. "Eh, Soh--?" She started.

"Never!" He suddenly yelled, whipping his head up and with a sudden burst of strength, pulled her up into the seat and onto his lap. He instantly enclosed her within his arms, holding her as if his arms were the bars, keeping her safe inside the ride.

Tohru gripped him just as tight, clutching his shirt and crying into his chest. "Sohma-kun," She exclaimed through her sobs. Cheers and clapping could be heard from down below but nothing else mattered to them right now.

Suddenly Tohru was ripped away from his chest and next thing she knew, she was staring into Yuki's anger filled eyes. She gasped; she had never seen him so mad before, especially at her.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled while shaking her forcefully, his hands gripping her arms firmly. "You could have died!"

Tohru's eyes were wide, her mouth agape, as more tears trailed down her cheeks. She began to tremble. _'He is mad, he is really mad.' _ She thought, terrified. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Sohma-kun… I'm so sorry…" She whimpered her head hung low. "I just wanted to save the stuffed animal you gave me. It's very important to me.

Yuki's voice became quieter but still forceful. "You could have died… You could have died…" He kept repeating, his voice now shaking ever so slightly.

Tohru remained silent. She was now very confused. Was he mad at her or not she wondered. Then, she felt him draw her closer while keeping his hands firmly gripping her shoulders. He ever so slowly placed his face into the crook of her neck while still repeating the same words.

"Sohma-kun…" She started but then stopped when she felt soft droplets of water slowly sliding down her neck. _'He's crying…? Sohma-kun is crying… for me?' _She wondered with astonishment.

"I'm so sorry." She concluded soundly while resting her head on his contentedly. They held each other tightly for what seemed like forever before Yuki suddenly withdrew from her neck.

He watched her intently; his purple orbs piercing her soul. "Tohru." He whispered huskily. He couldn't wait anymore.

'_What did he say?'_ She thought with amazement. Her mouth parted slightly but no words escaped them. She was just so confused.

Ever so slowly, Yuki's hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Tohru was speechless. Nervously her hands crept up to rest on his chest, while she anxiously leaned towards him, her heart throbbed. She needed this.

They were close, ever so close. They were simply centimeters apart when suddenly; the ride creaked loudly and then sprang to life again.

Tohru instantly awoke from her trance and tried to pull away from him, her cheeks a deep crimson red. Yuki however just held on tighter. He was so tired of running away, but he knew that now was not the time, not in front of all the people who were now watching them carefully as they continued to descent. So he simply averted his head to the side, gliding his lips across her cheek as they finally rested right beside her ear. "Meet me tomorrow… After school… We need to talk…" And then he slowly pulled away from her.

He looked at her intently and she just nodded, eyes wide and body paralyzed. _'What is going on? What does he mean?' _ Her mind was screaming desperately for an explanation.

Ever so slowly they arrived on the ground and were instantly rushed off the ride. Paramedics instantly grabbed Tohru to inspect her and both her and Yuki were bombarded by questions by spectators, news crews, and their friends of course.

Finally after a couple hours the group was finally on their way home. Tohru and Yuki both fell asleep on the way, along with some others; all of them exhausted from today's events.

-----------------------------------------

Okay, so it wasn't the longest or best chapter but at least you guys know that Tohru is alive! And I know, all of the Yukiru fans are ready to shoot me right about now for interrupting their kiss.... again! But I promise that it is coming next chapter.... or maybe two chapters... Depends how long I want to make the next one. Oh and I had an epiphany while reading over my older chapters, I remember what Akito is plotting! I am so proud of myself! *is smacked on the head for forgetting in the first place.* But yes, not the thickest plot but there is one! It's not all mindless fluff!! Anyway, just three more reviews and I will type out the next chapter.... Spoiler: I got the idea for the next chapter from one of my reviewers. I will thank her in my next chapter, but I don't wanna say who or it will give the chapter away, so until then! Goodbye for now!


	9. Chapter 7

Tohru POV:

My heart pounded all day as I sat in class and anxiously waited for the end of the school day. What could Sohma-kun possibly want to tell me? Could it be that he noticed my feelings for him and now he wants to turn him down? Am I just being a bother to him?

I froze mid-step as I approached the courtyard. Was that really it? I panicked and grasped my chest painfully. No, that couldn't be it; Sohma-kun wouldn't say that to me, would he? I asked myself and cautiously took another step towards my destination. I have to do this; I reasoned with myself, no matter what, I want to do anything I can for him.

I finally made it to the courtyard and took an anxious glance around. There was no one here I thought with a sigh. I sighed once more before collapsing on a bench behind me. "I guess I am too early." I muttered as I continued to look nervously around me.

I had only been waiting for a few minutes before I heard faint footsteps that stopped next to me. I stared at my lap as I felt my chest constrict painfully. I quickly gathered all of my courage and stood up to face him. "Soh-," I stopped halfway as I was met by a pair of intense red eyes. "Kyo-kun," I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I smiled up at him politely but he just scowled back.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied indifferently.

My eyes furrowed at his. "Ah, I was just," I was cut off as he suddenly walked forward and crushed me in his arms. My eyes widened in surprise, was this just because of the necklace, I wondered. "Kyo-kun?" I asked him hesitantly.

"I already know." He whispered out and I waited for him to continue, confused with his reply.

"I already know why you are here." He concluded and I blushed slightly.

"Ah, Kyo-kun I," I started only to be cut off again.

"I love you." Came a choked out whisper that I wasn't even sure I heard at first.

"Ah, I love you too, Kyo-kun." I replied, a little surprised and confused at the same time. He just loves me as a sister right? Yeah, that's got to be it, I reassured myself.

"No, you don't love me." He growled lowly in his chest.

"Wha-"

"You don't love me like you love him!" He cut me off suddenly and my eyes widened in shock.

"Kyo-kun…" I started but I wasn't sure how to continue.

"Shh…" I heard him reply, his voice quickly calming. "You don't have to say anything. I already know that you don't feel that way about me and you never will. I just wanted you to know that I love you, I really love you." He told me and my eyes widened further. Kyo-kun loved me? I could feel the blood freezing in my veins from shock. But, but, but… Sohma-kun…

"Kyo-kun I just… I mean I…"I stumbled nervously, trying to find anything to say.

"Shh," He quieted me once more. "I already know, just please, just this once, let me hold you." His voice was now a shallow whisper in my ear, raspy and restrained.

I smiled sadly and wrapped my own arms reassuringly around his back. "Of course, Kyo-kun." I told him softly and closed my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder. I really did love Kyo-kun, just not the same way and I hate that I am hurting him like this.

"I love you Tohru, I love you so much." He whispered in a pained voice and I sighed deeply.

"I love you too Kyo-kun, but-" I was cut off as there was a sudden snap of a twig next to us. Kyo-kun both looked in the direction of the noise and the air quickly got sucked out of my lungs. "Sohma-kun," I breathed out, not sure what to say. His eyes were wide and hurt, his mouth agape slightly. All three of us remained as Yuki turned his head away, his bangs covering his face.

"So I guess this is your answer huh? I never should have even gotten my hopes up." Yuki choked out before turning and running in the opposite direction.

I hastily broke out of Kyo-kun's embrace. "Sohma-kun!" I yelled after him and moved to follow him but hesitated and sheepishly looked back at Kyo-kun.

His eyes were narrow and pained but he just smiled at me. "Go, he needs you." Was his answer to my silent question before he turned and began to walk away in the opposite direction. I paused slightly as I watched him walk away but my attention quickly reverted back to the direction where Yuki had gone and I quickly took off in that direction.

? POV:

I watched from behind a nearby tree as Kyo sighed audibly and continued to walk away from Tohru, his crimson gaze fixed firmly on the blue sky above him. He had a soft, bittersweet smile on his face, a rare expression that I had never seen him show me before.

I felt myself frown slightly. _Of course he wouldn't show me an expression like that, he doesn't feel the same way about me. And now I know why, he loves Tohru-chan. _I felt my hot tears welling up in my eyes and decided that it would be best to leave quietly. I moved to sneak away unnoticed when I stepped on a twig. The loud snap made me wince and Kyo's gaze instantly snapped in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" His cold, confused voice sliced the air between us and my gaze dropped to my feet which shifted uncomfortably.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't do anything but stutter. _What is wrong with me? I have known about Kyo's feelings towards me for a long time but I have never felt so defeated before. _"I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I just m-missed you so I thought I would c-come say hi." I managed to mutter out, my gaze still directed at my feet I knew it sounded stupid, I just saw him yesterday. I shouldn't miss him right? But every moment without him felt like a thousand years.

He was silent for a moment before he calmly asked, "Did you overhear what just happened?" My shoulders sagged and I nodded guiltily, my eyes raising slightly to see his reaction. His eyes were once again staring at the sky, his conflicted emotions dancing across them.

"Umm... Kyo-kun?" I started out hesitantly and he made a small noise of acknowledgment. "I'm sorry," I told him with a reassuring smile. "I mean, I know what it feels like to have unrequited feelings for someone. "

This seemed to take him by surprise as his head snapped back in my direction. His eyes held mine for a moment before he smirked and turned and started to walk away. I watched him leave, confused on what to do next when he stopped and called back at me over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming? I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind if you came over for dinner, Kagura."

A bright smile lit up my face and I nodded and sprinted forward and grasped his arm. "Of course Kyo-kun!" I responded in my usual carefree tone.

"Hey, hey let go!" He told me in his usual annoyed tone but this time a soft smile played on his lips. I smiled up at him, maybe there really was hope after all.

Yuki POV:

_I can't believe it, how could I have been so stupid? All along she never loved me, she only loved that stupid cat! _I kept walking away, not knowing or caring where I was going, I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. How could I ever show my face in front of Tohru again?

"Sohma-kun!" An angelic voice suddenly called out to me. _Tohru? Why is she following me?_ _She probably only wants to apologize and tell me she doesn't return my feelings. _I thought bitterly and increased my speed to get away from her. "Sohma-kun! Please wait! Listen to me!" She called after me as she tried desperately to keep up with my pace. "Sohma-kun!" She called out desperately one last time before I heard a loud thump behind me. I instantly stopped running and turned to find my suspicions were correct, she had tripped.

"Honda-san!" I exclaimed and was at her side in an instant. She was doubled over in pain and clutching her left ankle with both hands. "Are you alright Honda-san?" I asked her as I knelt down by her side, placing one gentle hand on her ankle.

She winced and shook her head as she choked back a few sobs. "No Sohma-kun, I'm not alright." Came her pain filled reply.

"Is it your ankle Honda-san? Come on, let's get you to a doctor." I told her and reached out to lift her up but she hastily shook off my arms.

"No Sohma-kun, it's not that." She replied and looked into my eyes, tears now slipping down her round cheeks. Her hands gripped one of my own and placed it over her chest. "I'm not okay in here." She told me. My eyes narrowed in confusion and I opened my mouth to speak but she quickly cut me off. "Oh Sohma-kun I am so sorry but, but I," She choked a few times on her own sobs before she finally burst out, "But I love you Sohma-kun!" She finished before releasing my hand and hanging her head as she finally succumbed to her sobs.

_She loves me? But then what about Kyo? Oh, it doesn't matter, I can't hold back anymore! _I thought as I reached out to her.

Tohru POV:

_He hates me now, I just know it. _I thought as I continued to sob loudly, but I needed to tell him, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I slowly began to lift my head to see Yuki's most likely disgusted reaction to my confession but before I could do so I was suddenly pulled into a strong, warm embrace. My eyes widened in surprise. "Sohma-kun...?" I started at but now it was my turn to be cut off.

"Oh Honda-san, I'm so relieved. When I saw you, I had thought, you and the cat, oh Honda-san." He rambled as his arms gripped me tighter and tighter. Slowly I felt his lips inch towards my ear, "I love you too, Tohru." His sultry voice whispered into my ear. My eyes instantly flew open and I pulled away from him.

His eyes were soft and passionate as he gazed upon my tear stricken face, "Do you really love me Sohma-kun?" I asked him with a stunned voice. How could such a perfect being ever love someone like me?

"Of course I do Honda-san, I have loved you for so long." He told me with a loving smile as he gently brushed my hair from my face.

My lips trembled and I looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "But Sohma-kun, I am clumsy and stupid and plain and I-"

My eyes snapped open as his lips were suddenly pressed against my own. At first I couldn't do anything, I was completely shocked, Sohma-kun was kissing me! My heart started thumping erratically in my chest and I felt like I couldn't even breathe. I could feel him hesitantly start to pull away so I quickly panicked and reached out to grip his shirt and pressed my lips against his own. I felt him smirk and he began to move his lips along mine slowly and sensually while his arms pulled me tightly against him. I could feel my cheeks heat up to an inhuman level and I subconsciously I wondered how he could possibly be this good at kissing when he has the curse but I quickly banished those thoughts as he finally pulled away and I tentatively opened my eyes only to find his own violet orbs, glistening with passion staring at me intently. My eyes opened wide and I am sure that my cheeks were stained a deep crimson red that only seemed to get worse under his gaze.

Yuki smirked and slowly ran his lips along my cheek and jaw until he reached my ear. "You're perfect, Tohru." My breath caught in my throat and I literally melted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his chest.

"I really do love you... Yuki-kun." I told him nervously and I felt the soft reverberations of his chest as he chuckled.

"Just call me Yuki." He murmured into my ear.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Y-Yuki." I whispered nervously, not used to referring to someone so casually.

His soft grin grew bigger and he placed another quick kiss on my lips. "I love you too."

* * *

Ahem, well I realize that I haven't updated this story in... Three years... And I realize that you guys all probably hate me for it but I kinda stopped writing for awhile because I stopped thinking that I was any good at it. But I kept logging on to read and kept finding reviews from my various loyal followers and I felt really terrible because even if I am no good, people really like my story. So I decided to write some more but it took me awhile to get rid of my writer's block for this story so I fiddled around with a few other stories that I have posted and I few more that I hope to post soon. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter, hopefully if people don't completely hate me by now, it won't take me another 3 years to update again. I love all of you guys! 3


End file.
